(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pedal support structures for supporting operating pedals (typically, brake pedals) disposed in foot spaces of driver's seats.
(2) Background Art
Various techniques for safety measures are now being adopted in automobiles in order to protect drivers from collision. As an example of those techniques, there is a technique for avoiding application of an excessive collision load on a knee of a driver who is stepping on an operating pedal. According to this technique, as disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-216528) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-219828), a pedal support structure is designed such that when a dashpanel is deformed backward upon collision, a pivot of an operating pedal, i.e., a pedal support shaft, is forced to be displaced relatively backward.
In the pedal support structure proposed in Patent Document 1, a pedal bracket is provided with a rotation link that can put the pedal support structure into: an initial state in which the rotation shaft of the operating pedal is located at a forward position; and a second state in which the rotation shaft is located at a backward position. When the dashpanel is deformed backward, the rotation link is rotated due to its interference with an instrument member, thereby putting the pedal support structure, which has been in the initial state, into the second state.
In the pedal support structure proposed in Patent Document 2, in addition to a first pedal bracket fastened to the dashpanel, a second pedal bracket for rotatably supporting the operating pedal is prepared. This second pedal bracket is connected to the first pedal bracket, and is pivotably supported to the first pedal bracket at a position below the rotation shaft of the operating pedal. When the dashpanel is deformed backward, the second pedal bracket is detached from the first pedal bracket. Thus, the second pedal bracket is swung on the pivotal point to the first pedal bracket, and the pivot of the operating pedal, i.e., the pedal support shaft, is forced to be displaced relatively backward.